


Old kingfield fics

by Virtually_green



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, might get spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virtually_green/pseuds/Virtually_green
Summary: As the title says old kingfield fics that are old and/or unfinished
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/David King
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Dwight was currently trying to finish an essay for his English finals but couldn’t really concentrate, he let out a frustrated sounding groan.  
“I fucking hate finals.” He said to no one in particular.  
“Yeah me too.” Dwight jumped as he heard somebody’s voice.  
“Jesus Christ David! Don’t scare me like that!” He said standing up, “I almost had a heart attack!”  
David just laughed.  
“You fucking dick.” He angrily told David.  
“You know you love me.” And Dwight knew he was right, but that still doesn’t give David any right to make him almost go into cardiac arrest. Dwight didn’t answer David, he just turned around and continued on trying to write his essay.  
“Dwight come on, please don’t be be like that,” whined David when he saw Dwight not respond, “I was only playing around!”  
Dwight didn’t budge, he just tried to write his essay. David giving up just flopped onto Dwight’s bed and tried to pass the time by playing some mobile game on his phone. What felt like hours later, but in reality was like 25 minuets, David had a brilliant idea. 

Dwight once again jumped and let out a surprised Yelp when he felt arms wrap around his waist and felt David’s breath on his neck.  
David then whispered into Dwight’s ear, “you know, it’s rude to ignore guests.”  
Dwight turned bright red.  
“your really cute, you know that?”  
David turned Dwight around, grabbed his chin and lifted Dwight’s face towards his own before kissing him softly. Taken by surprise Dwight didn’t have anytime to react before David pulled away.  
“Sorry bout that,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment “I guess I got carried awa-”  
Dwight pulled David in for another kiss, cutting off his sentence.  
“It’s fine, I’ve always wanted to kiss you,” He said with an embarrassed smile.  
they made out for another few minutes, letting their hands roam the body of the other.  
Then they fucked


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfinished murderer Dwight fanfic

“Please! Stop! Why are you doing this!?” Yelled The man suffering from stab wounds, The murderer just smiles like a kid who just won the jackpot for candy   
“ because I was bored”  
-~-~-~  
“The body of yet another victim of the mysterious string of murders has appeared, it was yet another male by the name of Alfonso Leon, he worked at the auto part dealer ‘automodeal’. His body was found this morning dumped at the local junkyard, he was found in the same place as the other dead bodies and in the same state, with his fingers cut off. It is believed that the killer is only targeting males, so we warn any and all men to stay sa-“ “ my, my, have they not figured out the pattern yet?” Dwight Fairfield is a very fucked up person, killing people who have similar looks to a certain person, taking their fingers and putting them in a jar, dwight is what most people would call ‘crazy’ or ‘insane’. “Hey!, dwight I’m going to the store!, do you want anything?” David king, is Dwight’s roommate, they’ve been living together in Dwight’s house, of course when Dwight has some victims in the basement he makes sure David is out of the house. “Yeah! Can you get me a new knife I don’t know where the other one went!” That’s a lie dwight knows exactly where it went, it went into his latest victim’s body. “sure!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are most of these old fics sad?

Dwight had always liked David more than a friend should, but he couldn’t stop himself from liking him. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up but he did anyways, those hopes had been crushed the day he, David, Quentin, and Jake decided to hang out at pizzawhat! One of the places Dwight used to work at. Everyone had been waiting for Dwight to arrive and started chatting, soon the topic of crushes soon came up, of course Jake wouldn’t say anything, but Quentin on the other hand said he has liked Kate for a very long time. When it was David’s turn he said he didn’t like anyone but Jake and Quentin knew he was lying, “that’s a lie, you like Dwight don’t you?” David taken by surprise started chocking on his drink, “n-no! I could never like someone like him! He’s too much of a coward and he isn’t even attractive. And he’s always nervous about one thing or another, and it gets annoying.” David’s outburst startled Jake and Quentin, Jake spoke up first “woah, calm down dude, if don’t like Dwight like that you could have just said so you didn’t have to scream at us.” “And say those things about Dwight” added Quentin. David looked at them apologetically “sorry your right.” Unbeknownst to them Dwight had heard everything David said. ‘So he doesn’t like me back, of course he wouldn’t. he said it himself, I’m too much of a coward and I’m not even that attractive’ Dwight couldn’t stop the tears from falling, he couldn’t handle the pain that he felt so he did the only thing he could do at the moment, he ran back to his place. Once his front door was closed he started sobbing, David had broken his heart in more than a million pieces without even knowing. After crying for a few minutes Dwight heard his roommate, Claudette, open and close the door to her room “Dwight? I thought you and the others were going to-“ Claudette stopped mid sentence, noticing Dwight crying Claudette became concerned. “Dwight what happened?” Dwight,trying to wipe his tears away, answered in a shaky tone “h-he doesn’t like me back a-and he said things a-about m-me behind my back.” This just caused him to sob, “who said things behind your back? Who hurt you?” Claudette tried to comfort Dwight but he couldn’t stop crying “d-David said t-t-that I’m too m-much of a coward, that he could never like someone like me.”


End file.
